


Can you fix the broken?

by birdbutt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Coma, Dreams and Nightmares, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, slow burn maybe?, sorry if characterization is a bit off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbutt/pseuds/birdbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can keep the nightmares at bay and being stuck in a coma seems to only make them even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you fix the broken?

He awakes to a empty corridor. Walls stark white and an insistent beeping sound resounding in the room. The sound sounding as if it was bouncing off the walls around him. Putting his arms underneath him he tries his best to rise off the table; a fire spikes up his spine and he can't help the yelp of pain that escapes his mouth. 

His skin is on fire. The faint taste of blood rushes into his mouth as the walls around him drop away to reveal hallway with not a spec of light allowing him to see a thing in front of him. He gets off the table in a single leap. Feet landing on cold concrete floors and standing firm where he stands. _You can do this_. With a shaky breathe he begins to move forward and the rush of heat on his back seems to fade to a mildly comforting warmth. 

"Hello?" He nearly cringes at his voice; it sounds broken to his ears, rough and fragmented beyond belief. It's almost as if he hasn't used it in a long time. 

"Hello?" He tries again.

There's no answer.

He shuffles forward once more before he trips over something heavy on the floor, landing roughly on his side which does nothing but spark pain in his back once more. Hands find purchase on the ground but the once cool concrete is now ragged, soaked with a warm liquid that--the smell hits him first and it doesn't long to notice what he had put his hand in. 

"Blood..but.." That would have meant..

It's almost on queue that a spotlight from above turns on to shine a blinding ray of light on the bodies Finn had tripped over; despite the various shadows the light had caused it's not hard for Finn to see who they were: his friends.

Their faces were drained of all signs of life; eyes grey, cheeks void of all color, with flecks of blood peppered here and there. They were dead. They were dead and wh--

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Comes a voice from behind him. It sounds approving almost..happy? to Finn and a raging fury sets into his bones. Snarl slipping out as he turns to the one who had done this to them. The one that killed the two people he cared about the most.

"You did this!" He makes to lunge forward to attack but is stopped in his tracks. Frozen in place.

"No..not me FN-2187.. ** _you _ **."**__**

Finn watches in horror as a spotlight shines down on him. Revealing his storm trooper armor and a blaster held tightly in his right hand, as he looks over himself he can see a smeared hand print dragged down his chest plate bringing horrifying memories back with it.

Poe had tried to reason with him. Pleading. Begging for him to snap out of it. To come back with them. That they needed him back. He still remembers the way he had raised his blaster to fire, the sound of a scream and a body falling filling his ears as he watched the smoke rise off the blaster and the floor around the body turn a brilliant red. Spreading like a wild fire across the crisp metallic floors of the _Finalizer_. 

Looking up from where Poe had once stood he catches sight of the one who had screamed. The Jedi-- no, Rey. 

It wasn't long after that he had taken her down as well. The sound of her body hitting floor sounding ever so familiar to that of Poe's. 

"No, I-I didn't I wouldn't--" Finn wouldn't hurt them. He would never hurt them. Never. How could he have done this? This was a dream? It had to be a dream, it ha--

His eyes blink open.

"FN-2187. Report."

_oh no. Nonononnono...NO!_

\-----

Once he started screaming. It didn't seem as if he was going to stop.


End file.
